User talk:Feklhr
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! — Morder 08:04, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Spoilers Please heed the site notice and refrain from adding from any information from the upcoming movie to any in-universe pages.– Cleanse 06:20, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :Please read this above note carefully and stop adding spoilers about . If you do not stop, a ban may be required until you respond here to acknowledge things. -- sulfur 12:10, 29 January 2009 (UTC) STOP! Use the Preview button Hello, when editing, please use the Preview button instead of committing dozens of changes to the database for one small bit of new content and thus flooding the edit history and Recent Changes list. Thanks! --TribbleFurSuit 18:19, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Point of View Please be careful to use the correct point of view when adding information. See the point of view guide, which dictates that Memory Alpha should be written as an encyclopedia as if written by someone living in the Star Trek universe, not by you or I watching episodes of the TV show. -- sulfur 02:18, 29 January 2009 (UTC) POV redux and Episode links Once again, I must reiterate the need to pay attention to the point of view that you are adding information to articles in. I should also direct your attention to about how to link to episodes and films. Please take the time to read these documents before adding more information. Thanks. -- sulfur 15:55, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :You have been here long enough that you should know how to properly link to an episode page. Please do so. If you need help in doing so, please ask. If you continue to ignore the suggestions being given to you, you risk being blocked until you acknowledge this page. 31dot (talk) 02:03, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Accuracy Please make sure that your information is accurate before adding it. Several of your recent edits have been reverted because they were not accurate.--31dot 12:24, 24 March 2009 (UTC) POV. Again This is at least the third time you've been told. Read MA:POV. Carefully. Do not edit again until you understand it. Respond here if you have any questions. Seriously. -- sulfur 13:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Could you also make sure that your additions are not duplicates of information already in the article? Your last few edits to William Riker were reverted in part because they merely restated already existing information. You have been here long enough to be aware of this. It would be appreciated if you could respond here to acknowledge the advice that is being given to you. Failing to do so could result in a brief block until you post an acknowledgement.--31dot 18:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi Feklhr, I'd like to reiterate the previous points regarding the point of view of articles, as I've been forced to undo and edit your recent additions to the page in an effort to correct this issue. In addition, I also had to remove a piece of speculatory information. Please brush up on the MA:POV (as you've been asked before) and the MA:Policies in general. Thanks. -- Commander Scott 20:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::There is no "on screen" in articles outside of the background sections. Please take another look at your additions to Spock for any other POV breaks. - 05:47, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Again with the POV. Also, episodes link go after the period. - 11:16, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Recent edits Please note the following: *We do not state what wasn't said or done in articles, as this would have no end. *Speculation is not permitted in articles. This includes any statement which has "may be possible" or "could be possible" in it. Please keep these points in mind when editing. --31dot 00:36, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Again, we do not put what "seems to be" in articles. In the case of Friday's Child, for whatever reason, it was not said to be a PD violation- and McCoy had been there years before. I'm also not clear on what the Pegasus incident has to do with the PD. If you post here that you have read this, the block will be lifted. 31dot 00:04, April 17, 2012 (UTC)